The Deathly 125th Hunger Games
by XxxIHappyxxX
Summary: Johanna voted for another Hunger Games. She became president and got what she wanted: the final Hunger Games. SYOT OPEN. Form on our profile ITS NOT BREAKING ANY RULES!
1. Johanna is the President?

President Johanna Mason steps up to the podium accompanied by a small girl with short white hair and ivy green eyes and in her hands an elaborate but simple black box. It is time for the 125th Hunger Games, which makes it a Quarter Quell.

"People of Panem, the time has come for our latest and last Hunger Games. It is also a Quarter Quell. "

The girl steps forward and holds out the box. President Mason opens the box to reveal a single white envelope. She reaches into the box and pulls it out.

In a clear voice she begins to read. "This year, to punish people in the Capitol as well as the Districts, children shall be chosen from both."

**So. Will the odds be in your favor?**

The form is on my profile_


	2. Almost complete!

I've done a lot of updates in two days , so I'm almost done with tributes

District 1

Female-Jenna Sparkledust, 17.

Male-OPEN!

District 2

Female-Amethyst Moonlight, 12.

Male-Santiago Natele, 16.

District 3

Female-Lucille "Lucy" Dean, 13.

Male-OPEN!

District 4

Female-Melody Anne Nichols, 13.

Male-Holden Curtis, 17.

District 5

Female-Jinx Calvin, 16.

Male-Azzaro Flames, 17.

District 6

Female-Gwynna Steele, 17

Male-OPEN!

District 7

Female-OPEN!

Male-OPEN!

District 8

Female-Sweetie-Bell Pierson, 15.

Male-OPEN!

District 9

Female-Leslie Davidson, 16.

Male-OPEN!

District 10

Female-Shayna Rogers, 16.

Male-Hentor Metalico, 16.

District 11

Female-Nightingale Dessen, 14.

Male-Mark Saunders, 14.

District 12

Female-Chrystallin Mayer, 17.

Male-OPEN!

CAPITOL

Female-Thalia Brye, 13.

Male-Calix Kend, 18.

Awesome! Can people send in more 18 year olds , 15 year olds , and 12 year olds. Once I have all the tributes I will start picking blood baths so don't be sad if your tribute dies and please keep reading because you will be mentioned in the story even if you died


	3. Tribute , but i still need more

More Tributes! And some bloodbaths but I'll never tell who they are until I have all the tributes!

District 1

Female-Jenna Sparkledust, 17.

Male-OPEN!

District 2

Female-Amethyst Moonlight, 12.

Male-Santiago Natele, 16.

District 3

Female-Lucille "Lucy" Dean, 13.

Male-OPEN!

District 4

Female-Melody Anne Nichols, 13.

Male-Holden Curtis, 17.

District 5

Female-Jinx Calvin, 16.

Male-Azzaro Flames, 17.

District 6

Female-Gwynna Steele, 17

Male-Jensen Mackert, 14

District 7

Female-Renna Lue, 15

Male-OPEN!

District 8

Female-Sweetie-Bell Pierson, 15.

Male-OPEN!

District 9

Female-Leslie Davidson, 16.

Male-OPEN!

District 10

Female-Shayna Rogers, 16.

Male-Hentor Metalico, 16.

District 11

Female-Nightingale Dessen, 14.

Male-Mark Saunders, 14.

District 12

Female-Chrystallin Mayer, 17.

Male-OPEN!

CAPITOL

Female-Thalia Brye, 13.

Male-Calix Kend, 18.

Awesome! Can people send in more 18 year olds , 15 year olds , and 12 year olds.


	4. Johanna is EVIL! need more tributes!

**Johanna Mason's POV **

*_Flash Back*_

_"Johanna, no!" She screamed. "Why? Why would you betray us?" I was tired of Katniss. Always thinking she had it bad. Always being in the spot light while I had to play nice. Well, not anymore. With my axe at hand I ended her life with one swipe._

Believe me; I didn't want to kill her I just had enough. The capitol needs to get what they deserve. I let the Hunger Games go on like they normally do, but this is the last Quarter Quell. They will suffer. They will watch their children die and the district's kids will die also. I couldn't do that with little miss "girl on fire" around.

Her sister died at age 13 well, I didn't have anybody that loved me. Cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it. "President Mason?" I hear someone say and tap on the door. "Come in." The gamemaker. I don't talk to her much, so I barely know her name. I think it was Lake, though. "We have some tributes, President. She says in a shaky voice. She's always been scared of me. "Only _some_." She probably soiled herself right about now. "We'll get more! I promise!" She scurries like a mouse out the door. I chuckle lightly. I love my life

Okay, I just wanted to make that so you could see how evil she is now. The Head Gamemaker is Lake Coswell. She is a female. The version of Lake I like best I will use

GAMEMAKER

Name-Lake Coswell

Age-

Personality(Remember she is scared of Johanna)-

Hair-

Eyes-

Height/Weight-

Does she have a weird beard like Seneca Crane? Nah , just kidding XD

What does she normally wear-

Okay, Bye-bye! :P


	5. AN

I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I'm really busy and on top of that people won't send tributes or their version of Lake. If anyone could P.M people they know on here about this story that would be great! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I will try to update at least twice a week. I know this is completely off topic, but did anyone hear that Kristen Stewart cheated on Robert Pattinson? With a 41 year old man that had a wife and two kids. I am no longer a Kristen Stewart fan!


End file.
